die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
These are various buildings which can be constructed in Construction Sites. Each building has a different effect to the town, and some have several side projects to further their abilities. Return to front page here Workshop Allows you to fix broken items and also you're able to turn scrap metal into wrought iron and rotten logs into twisted planks for construction. Actions cost 3 AP. Holding a hacksaw lowers this by 1 AP. Can be upgraded to lower the AP cost of other buildings. Also opens up slots for other manufacturing, which is essential to the life of the town! Workshop transformation chains: Scrap Metal -> Wrought Iron <-> Metal Support (works both directions) Rotten Log -> Twisted Plank <-> Patchwork Beam (works both directions) Mechanism -> Random Objects: rusty scrap metal, scrap metal, handful of nuts and bolts, copper pipe, other? Electronic Device -> Random Objects: detonator, battery, electronic component, handful of nuts and bolts, radar beacon, other? Flat-packed Furniture -> Random Furniture: old door, trestle, chair, any defensive objects?? Portal Lock Foundation Unlocks powerful buildings to the town, but require massive AP and materials to be completed. Waterpump When built, adds 10 water rations in the well and allows citizens to take an extra ration every day. Can be upgraded. Allows the building of: *''Water Turrets: Add 60 defense to the town. (Requires 10 Metal Supports, 60 Water Rations, 1 Copper Pipe, 60 AP)'' *''Water Purifier: (Requires 5 Twisted Planks, 6 Wrought Iron, 1 Copper Tube, 50 AP). Full Jerryrigs can be turned into rations of water. To do this, bring a jerry can to your house in your rucksack and "Use" it from the menu. This yields 5-10 rations of water which are placed directly in the well. The Water Purifier allows the building of:'' **''Vegetable Plot: Generates food each day.'' **''Waterminefield: Temporary Defense. Adds 75 Defense.'' *''Hydraulic Network: (Requires 5 Wrought Iron, 5 Metal Supports, 2 Copper Tubes, 5 Nuts and Bolts, 40 AP) Adds some 15 rations to the well and several more structures to build:'' **''Automatic Sprinklers: Adds 95 Defense.'' **''Saniflo Macerator: Adds 45 Defense.'' **''Pressure Washer: Adds 50 Defense.'' *''Well-drilling Rig: (Requires 7 Patchwork Beam, 2 Metal Support, 60 AP) Adds 40 rations to the well and allows the building of:'' **''Eden Project: Adds rations to the well. Costs: 5 Patchwork Beams, 8 Metal Supports, 5 Semtex, 65 AP.'' Watchtower Adds 3 defense points to the city. Allows citizens to view surrounding area to estimate the zombie numbers for the next horde attack. Allows for the building of: *Upgraded Map: Allows the number of zombies to be seen on the map in explored squares. *''Primitive Catapult: Allows items to be catapulted into a zone.'' *''Search Tower: Increases the chance that a square is no longer depleted at the end of the Day.'' *''Scanner: Increases the reliability of estimates made at the watchtower.'' *''Emergency Supplies: Adds 5 Defense to the town. This unlocks the building of more constructions.'' The Watch Tower can be upgrade 4 times via the Daily Project upgrade *''All Zombies within 5 zones of the town are detected'' *''All Zombies within 10 zones of the town are detected'' *''All Zombies within 10 zones are deteced and allows citizens within 1 zone of the town to return without using AP'' * Great Wall Strengthening Adds 7 defense points to the city. Allows for the following buildings: *''Barbs: Adds 9 Defense. Cost: 2 Wrought Iron, 20 AP.'' **''Lure: Adds 10 Defense. Cost: 1 Meaty Bone, 10 AP. (Last for 1 night)'' *''Barricades: Adds 25 Defense. Cost: 5 Patchwork Beams, 5 Handfuls of Nuts and Bolts, 50 AP.'' *''Great Pit: Adds 20 Defense. Upgradeable. Unlocks the building of:'' **''Spiked Pit: Adds 50 Defense.'' **''Moat: Adds 45 Defense.'' *''Zombie Grater: Adds 75 Defense. Cost: 20 Wrought Iron, 3 Sheet Metal, 5 Handfuls of Nuts and Bolts, 60 AP.'' *''Old School Traps: Adds 30 Defense. Cost: 15 Twisted Planks, 65 AP.'' *''Razor Wall: Adds 40 Defense. Cost: 15 Wrought Iron, 5 Handfuls of Nuts and Bolts, 40 AP.'' *''Ramparts: Adds 5 Defense and allows the building of:'' **Uber Wall: Adds 70 Defense. **''Reinforcing Beams: Adds 25 Defense.'' **''Interior Wall: Adds 70 Defense.'' **''Upgradeable Wall: Adds 15 Defense. Upgradeable.'' **''Spiked Wall: Adds 50 Defense.'' Category:Barbs Category:Barricades Category:Great Pit Category:Zombie Grater Category:Old-School Traps Category:Razor Wall Category:Ramparts Category:Upgraded Map Category:Primitive Catapult Category:Search Tower Category:Scanner Category:Emergency Supplies Category:Water Turrets Category:Water Purifier Category:Hydraulic Network Category:Well Drilling Rig Category:Piston Lock Category:Armour Plating